dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akasha Valefor
Akasha Valefor(アカシャ バレフォル; Akashabareforu), alias Kazehana Tendou(天童風花; Tendō Kazehana) is the main "antagonist" of the fanfiction DxD: Haremonogatari, being the counterpart and rival of both protagonists Ryuusei Amano and Lunamaria Aim, their class representative despite being hatred and despised by everyone in Kuoh academy. The sole child of the extinct Valefor clan, his biggest objective is to rise the name of his House again among the devil society and give his parents the respect their deserve as Lords of the Valefor clan. He enrolled in Kuoh academy in order to construct his own peerage. Appearance Considered one of the tallest character in the whole class, Akasha heights around 3 meters tall. He is a young man of blond, long yet spiky and wild hair that exposes his forehead, square facial structures, tanned skin, green sharp eyes and deep eyebrows, sporting always an optimist smile on his lips. Due to his training, he also possesses a muscular and fit build, only enhaced due to his height. Like any student from Kuoh academy, he wears the usual uniform of white shirt with lines, black pants and jacket and brown shoes, all under special measuments for his enormous size. Personality Considered 'The worst student of Kuoh academy', Akasha is hated, feared and despised by all the student body, since even Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, fellow devils and known for their infinity generosity, rather avoid him out of disdain and pity. He's one of the only reasons why Sona Sitri had the permission to make Classroom 13-Я, and seal him away from the other students. It is said that he constantly receives death threats and hate letters in his shoe locker, is oftenly ignored by both schoolmates and teachers alike, and have the worst grades in the whole Kuoh because the staff usually ignores his attendance record during exams. It is hinted that he might not be able to graduate from Kuoh for the simple fact that nobody likes him. Even with all this hate and negative auras, Akasha is actually humble, simplistic, affable and kind. He's always emanating an aura of optimism and friendliness, and doesn't let words or negativity reach him most of the time. He likes to help people that can't, and no matter what, he will do what his heart tells him to, even if it's a dangerous and ungrateful duty, as he takes his position as the class representative extremely serious, and didn't start yet his peerage for the fact he demands the conscent of possible members. Strangely enough or not, Ryuusei is the only one capable to see any goodness within Akasha, as everyone, even devils, despises him without any proper motive. Ryuusei claims that Akasha has a pure heart of gold, but rejected by society that can't look pass him. However, Akasha isn't completely uneffected by such negative views he receives everyday. During his fight without Ryuusei, it's revealed that he has serious self-steem problems and suicidal thoughts, enough to almost cripple him to come back to school. Even so, he refuses to use brute strength or anything drastic to take care of his bullies because he thinks we wouldn't be the right thing to do. He ended up crying bloody tears of joy after being called Ryuusei's friend, but refused because he knew he would suffer the same as he did if he ends up friends with the 'Worst Student of Kuoh'. History Akasha is the sole child of the last generation of the Valefor clan, whose birth ended up killing his mother during labor. The clan, living at the borders of devil society, lived humbly as commoners, but after proving himself to be a devil with extreme potential, Akasha received a special permission to go to the human world and make his own peerage. He enrolled in Kuoh academy with as a scholarship student, soon becoming class president of Classroom 13-Я, maintaining the order of such with the gathered hate of other students. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Training since early age at the borders of Demon society, plus his own natural strength as a member of the Valefor House, Akasha developed an absurd amount of both brute and demonic power, rivalizing or even stronger than the current Rookie Four. Akasha has shown being able to perform absurd physical feats, such as use the recoil of his kicks to 'jet' himself into the air, cause massive destruction by the sheer power of his punches and inflict mortal hits against far away enemies just by the shockwave of his moves. Ryuusei said that, if it wasn't for his Sacred Gear, he would've not only lost, but also died against Akasha. 'Immense Speed -' Also from the fruition of his training, Akasha has developed speed beyond even demonic comprehension, easily outmatching in many times the speed of light, only improved via his Shadow Projection mode. In fact, he's so fast the can create multiple, physical and real shadow clones of himself by just hopping around. Combined with his strength, Akasha is an enemy to be feared in a battlefield. 'Repulse -' An exclusive ability of Akasha, which causes him to be universally hated by everything and everyone. It's an ability he can't control, and as such, he's hated, despised and feared by everyone he encounter with apparent no reason, as everyone that he encounters, no matter who, when or why, will irrationally hate him and shove his existence away, deemed as unworthy and useless, ranging from simple disdain to outright hatred. Thanks to his Charisma, however, Ryuusei Amano is the only one who can't be affected by such. * '''Underdog Effect(負け犬エフェクト; Makeinu efekuto) - An sub-version of Repulsion, in which after being beaten and defeated, an key-chain event happens with his Repulse ability, in which everyone around will congratulate him for his effort and good intentions, despite everything that was said and tone against him up to such point. It's a secret ability that only can be unlocked once the user ha passed through the worst and thus, worth his fame and power. Shadow manipulation Being the descendant of the original Valefor, Akasha has control over shadowy figures, no matter how small and insignificant they are, such as the shadow of a string of hair or translucid ones over glassy figures. Akasha can enchant for them to become physical 3D projections, which he has total control over. However, despite the unlimited possibilities of such power, Akasha uses only one form of it, as he considers such power to be a 'cheat'. Akasura Mode Akasura mode(アカシュラモード; Akashura mōdo) is a special ability that Akasha uses by covering part of his body with his shadowy projections, turning his hair pitch-black in the process. In this form, Akasha has enhaced speed, strength, senses and total control over his body as a whole, as long as he can synchonize his shadows with the rest of his energy. As such, he also won't make any improper or sloppy moves unless he wants to, and can continue to fight even with all of his bones broken until he releases such technique. Quotes * "I'm just doing what my heart tells me to." - Akasha's catchphrase. * "I don't act for fame or glory, I act because it's the right thing to do, and if you're in my way, no matter what, I'll defeat you!" * "Tell me... Do you hate me?" * "Being cheered like that... Recognized as their hero and class representative... It feels nice... Thank you." Trivia * Akasha's images and appearance are based on the character Hinokage Kuudou from the medaka box series. His personality traits are also shared with both character and canon character Sairaorg. * In the sense of comedy/drama, Akasha is a parody of the typical Canon Highschool DxD character'(usually Issei)' who is turned into either a massive loser or downright antagonic figure to the OC in order for the author to try to justify the inclusion of his OC and the girls that will fall for him, no matter how hardworking or developed his characteristics are. Likewise, his Underdog Effect sub-ability is based on the eponymous literative effect in which the loser character with the least chances of winning will be praised by the readers for his efforts'.(Y'know, like Issei should...)' * Akasha's favorite word, arc-word and motto is "Heart"(心) * It is hinted that he and the protagonist Lunamaria are relatives in some level. * "Akasura Mode" is a pun with his name and the word "Asura", which are mythological lord beings in Indian texts who compete for power with the more benevolent devas, described as powerful superhuman demigods with good or bad qualities. Written in kanji in very liberal ways, it can also spell as "赤修羅", which means 'Red Carnage'. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils